


Recuerda siempre que te esperaré

by livia_bj



Series: Cuando las nubes oculten el sol [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluffy, M/M, Porn, Singing in Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/pseuds/livia_bj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, after hearing it for the first time, "Cuando las nubes oculten el sol (when the sun is hidden by clouds)" became THEIR song.<br/>Their secret code for saying both "I love you" and "I'll be always waiting for you".<br/>(And then they also have some sex. Just saying)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerda siempre que te esperaré

“I’m not asleep.”

It was a sudden confession made in the dark.

Aramis smiled. Of course he knew Porthos was not asleep, as well as Porthos could tell from his breathing that he was not asleep either.

“Me neither.”

Porthos sat up onto his elbow and look at Aramis; he couldn’t really see his lover’s face through his eyes, but there was no need. He needed no light to see Aramis’ face, those lines he knew so well; and more importantly, he needed no light to see Aramis’ soul.

“Why?”

He asked with raspy voice, and he felt his friend stretching on the bed.

“I think I would need some more sex.”

Porthos shook his head, not in disbelief though. He knew Aramis too well, how he used sex as a diversionary tactic when he didn’t want to talk about something. However, this time Porthos was not willing to play along; he put his free hand over his lover’s chest.

“This is not a farewell; you know”

He said this and held his breath, fearing that Aramis would slip through his fingers. He didn’t, and Porthos carried on with what he wanted to say; he had to tell those words now, before Aramis could regret having such a sensitive conversation.

He swallowed, trying to keep a steady voice.

“When the sun is hidden by clouds. And your feet are defeated by the road…”

Aramis took a deep breath and cupped Porthos’ hand with his, lacing their fingers.

 

_Si el viento en la cara quema tu piel_

_Recuerda siempre que te esperaré *_

He finished the song lines with trembling voice.

……………………………….

The battle had been loud, dirty and cruel; like all battles are. And above everything, like all battles, this one had been senseless. The fields were covered in blood and dead bodies, the air filled with the cries of agony of those who, badly injured, were left there to die.

Aramis fixed his gaze on the blood covering Porthos’ armour, he knew it wasn’t his but that didn’t make the vision less painful.  It was snowing now and the silence was empty and loud at the same time.

“How many friends did we lose today?”

Aramis asked, not really hoping for an answer.

He overhead a voice calling out his name. It was the captain of his regiment, calling him to go back with them. Porthos made a strange sound.

“Aramis.” His voice cracked.

His friend shook his head.

“Not now.”

“Let me speak today, for if tomorrow I’m not here.”

“Porthos. Don’t.”

They heard that voice, that annoying voice, calling for him again. Reaching them like a thief, stealing this short moment together. Aramis turned around and slowly dragged his feet away from Porthos.

“Hey!”

He looked over his shoulder. Porthos was looking at him with determined face.

“When the sun is hidden by clouds.”

Aramis didn’t react for a second, then he smiled.

 

_Recuerda siempre que te esperaré._

 

………………………….

It was over.

The war was over.

The fucking war was over.

 

Even if the big announcement had been made already a few weeks ago, he still couldn’t believe it.

They made it. They were alive, they were together. And they were finally back home. Ah, feeling the chimney fire warming his skin felt so good. He gazed at the flames and grinned.

Porthos came behind him and hugged him, strong arms surrounding his body. Aramis leaned on him.

“You’re grinning like an idiot.”  He whispered in his ear.

“Well, the war is over, we are alive, our friends are alive, we are back home. Don’t you think I have plenty of reasons?”

“You do. But that’s not why.”

Aramis licked his lips. After all those years, Porthos still knew him too well.

 

_Y al final de la guerra si vuelves seré_

_Tu esposa o tu viuda_

_Porque te esperé_

 

He sang the verses in a soft sweet undertone.

 

Porthos frowned.

“Those lines are new.”

“That’s the end of the song.”

“What does it mean?”

 

“And if you come back when the war is over,

I will be either your wife or your widow, for I waited for you.”

 

Porthos burst into laughter. Aramis turned around in his embrace and pretended to be annoyed.

“How dare you laughing at me?”

It was Porthos who was grinning now.

“I’m not laughing at you, Aramis. I love you.”

Just like that. Like if nothing had happened. Like if that four-year hiatus in their lives had been a nightmare they just had woken up from. Like if only yesterday Athos had scolded them for being late after a long night of wine and sex. Like if nothing had really changed, even if everything was different now.

Aramis looked at Porthos; his lover, the most precious thing in his life, and despite the fact that they had been countless of times together, he had never craved a kiss more than in that exact moment. Without a second thought he cupped Porthos’ face and kissed him, slow and tentative. He gasped when he felt Porthos’ lips moving on his; also without hurry, while his hands pushed into his tangled hair.  Porthos’ fingers threaded through his hair, playing with the long waves as he opened his mouth, running his tongue along Aramis’ lips.

And then he yawned.

Aramis froze, eyes wide open.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.”  Porthos hurried to apologize, looking mortified.

“Is this how appealing I am to you now?”

“No, baby, no. I’m so-“

Aramis put a finger on his lips to make him quiet, and then he offered him a wide smile.

“I was joking. It’s okay. We have been under a lot of stress lately. We’re both tired and really, I can even remember the last time I had some decent sleep. I therefore suggest we move this to bed, only to sleep. There will be plenty of time for other things in the morning.”

Porthos fought back the need to apologize again. Instead he vehemently denied to be tired while following Aramis to bed; as they both put their clothes off, Porthos was still repeating that he was fine and needed no sleep.

Less than two minutes later, he already drifting away.

Aramis kissed his forehead. Before falling asleep he still had a moment to appreciate the feeling of finally being there; their bodies pressed together, skin against skin. The memory of a moment like this had sustained him for so long, and now it was real.

Glory tastes even sweeter after a man has suffered so much in his attempt to reach it.

…………………….

 

 _It was a really good nap._  

Aramis thought while stretching himself three or four hours later, feeling a familiar craving inside him. He was half hard, of course. He knew very well the feeling of waken up horny after a good few hours of sleep. He turned around and looked at Porthos; he seemed to be deep asleep….

Ah, the classic dilemma of wake him up or let him sleep like a good boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Aramis thought. _Were they still boyfriends?_

Aramis softly caressed his skin, running his fingers over his arms, his chest, his belly. He looked at his soft cock and licked his lips. His lusting post-nap problem could, indeed, be a problem sometimes. Although on the other hand.... today was not one of those times; they had the next day off and nothing else to do other than spending the rest of the day there, in that same bed.

He got closer to Porthos and stroke his cock; gently at first, while kissing his shoulder.  Porthos grunted. Aramis insisted, his grip a little bit steadier now. This time Porthos made another sound, a less annoying and deeper moan.

Aramis raised himself and kneeled next to him. He licked his cock a few times before taking him in his mouth and suck eagerly.

By then Porthos was smiling and spread his legs to make space for him. Aramis stopped just for a second and rearranged himself in that sweet spot between Porthos' legs.

"Hey there." The dark skinned man looked at him fondly, "I’m very happy to see that sleep still makes you horny.”

Aramis smiled and kept on sucking him devotedly.  Porthos let his head to fall back and put his hands on his lover's head; caressing his hair, burying his hands in his dark waves and suddenly tugging. Aramis moaned, he loved that so much. His mouth left his cock and look at him. 

"I want to ride you."

Porthos bit his lower lip. Desire burning his skin.

"Yeah?"

Aramis quickly moved to take some oil and poured it on his hand, he wasted no time and put a finger inside himself. Porthos gazed him in wonder; fascinated by how much Aramis was enjoying opening himself, he was hard and flushed and devastatingly beautiful. He only came back to reality when Aramis took his cock again, his hand sliding easily thanks to the oil.

"Now."

"No."

"No?" Aramis looked at him in shock.

 "Let me check first. You can be very impatient sometimes"

Aramis rolled his eyes but he indulged as Porthos cupped his ass and put two fingers inside him. He moaned loudly. Porthos moved his fingers in and out for a few times, before spanking him.

"You're ready." Porthos stated, fixing his eyes on the pale skin turning red now.

"I told you."

Aramis crawled over him and aligned himself with Portho's thick and hard cock; he slid down slowly, the hard member penetrating him, inch after inch. He sighed deeply once his lover’s cock was buried inside him.  He rested there for a second, his eyes closed. Porthos was looking up at him, probably trying to memorize every detail of his face.

"I love you."

Aramis opened his eyes and grinned. Porthos sit up to kiss him, holding him close against his chest. For the next few minutes they shared passionate kisses; messy and wet, biting each other's lips, heavy breathing and deep moans.  It was Aramis who stopped to look at his lover.

"I love you too. But I came here for a good fuck."

Porthos laughed and laid on his back again.  Aramis started moving, rocking his hips. Long and languid movements. His back slightly arched. Porthos' strong hands gripping his hips. Aramis took his fingers to Portho's mouth and he licked them with lust, then he tried to take his own cock, but Porthos slapped his hand.

"Let me."

He curled his fingers around Aramis’ cock, and he began to ride him more vigorously now. Soon they both were moaning and panting, drunk with heat and love. Their movements became more erratic; Porthos thrusts deeper and harder, Aramis losing the little control he still had.

"Come inside me. Fill me up, love"

The bed was rocking against the wall and that sound was as dirty and arousing as their own loud moans filling the air.

Porthos held him harder, his fingers leaving marks on Aramis' pale skin. With a few more hard thrusts he panted hard as he released himself inside Aramis.

Aramis rode his lover's orgasm while stroking himself harder, and also came undone a few moments later. He fell over Porthos and one second later he felt his arms around him, pressing their two bodies together.

They waited until their breath was normal again, before Porthos helped Aramis to slip off and lay next to him. Porthos caressed his body with lazy fingers.

"Still horny?"

Aramis raised an eyebrow.

“You should give yourself a moment. You’re not that young anymore, Porthos.”

“Very funny.”

Porthos laughed and Aramis smiled. He loved Porthos' laugh. He loved Porthos. He moved to lay on top of him and kissed him slowly, taking his time. Using that kiss to tell him how much he loved him, even though he was sure that Porthos already knew.

Porthos buried his fingers in his hair. He loved Aramis' hair. He loved Aramis. And he exactly knew what Aramis was trying to tell him with that long intimate kiss. So he held him in his arms, and also took his time to give him a proper answer.

 

_Recuerda siempre que te esperaré._

 

**Author's Note:**

> After writing the first part, Cuando las nubes oculten el sol, I was playing with the idea of making a sequel. 
> 
> This one is maybe less cheesy, and hey! It has some porn!  
> :D
> 
> Just reminding you that I'm not a native English speaker and I apologize for my mistakes.  
> It is not my intention to ruin your reading. I beg your forgiveness.
> 
> This is me: http://black-isthecolour.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oBlXnofmqc
> 
> * Cuando las nubes oculten el sol (when the sun is hidden by clouds)  
> y el camino derrote a tus pies (and your feet are defeated by the road)  
> Si el viento en la cara quema tu piel (if the howling wind is burning your face)  
> recuerda siempre que te esperaré (remember that I'll always be waiting for you)
> 
> Cuando el fragor de la lucha escuchéis (when you can hear the roar of the battle)  
> o si ves al amigo caer (or if you see a friend falling down)  
> Si la sangre en su pecho te duele también (if the blood on his chest hurts you as well)  
> recuerda siempre que te esperaré (remember that I'll always be waiting for you)
> 
> El agua de lluvia mi amor te traerá (the rain will bring my love to you)  
> y en la brisa mi voz sentirás (and you'll hear my voice through the breeze)
> 
> Y al final de la guerra si vuelves seré (and if you come back when the war is over)  
> tu esposa o tu viuda (I will be either your wife or your widow)  
> porque te esperé (for I waited for you) *


End file.
